


A Hard Truth

by Eleana_Faye_Drazen



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Faye_Drazen/pseuds/Eleana_Faye_Drazen
Summary: Just a short quip about how I can picture Dean admitting his feeling to Cas.





	

The Impala pulls up in front of one of Bobby’s safe house cabins, Sam and Dean are exhausted after taking on a cult of Dagon worshippers. Cas is completely fried and injured. Dean helps Cas into one of the bedrooms and lays him down. “Hey buddy, can I get you anything”? “No, thanks Dean, I appreciate your concern”. Dean smiles at Cas and pulls the blanket over him. As Dean leaves he flicks off the light so Cas can get some rest. “Heal up Cas, I’ll see you in the morning”, Cas rolls over and Dean shuts the door. “How is he?” inquires Sam, “hurt, but nothing he can’t handle” replies Dean. 

Dean and Sam grab some beers and sandwiches and get comfy on the couch and watch crappy late night TV. They start to doze off, when something shatters the silence. Dean and Sam grab their guns and start checking the cabin, Dean whispers “I’m going to check on Cas”, Sam nods. Dean opens the door to Cas’s room quietly to see a woman standing over Cas “back up lady” Dean demands. The woman has her back to Dean, she half turns, touches Cas’s head and there’s a flash of light as Cas is evicted from his vessel. Dean fires three shots, but the woman doesn’t even flinch, Sam comes rushing into the room to see where the gunshots came from. “I’m not a demon” she says softly “I am an angel who has come to deliver this broken angel from his entanglement in this mortal coil”. 

The woman turns around to face Sam and Dean “Castiel is gone” she explains. “What did you do, bring him back!” screams Dean. The woman sits beside Cas’s vessel, and holds the lifeless body’s hand and she smiles. “No more pain brother” she whispers. “What have you done?! Cas!” cries Dean. “What have I done?” she responds, “what have you done?”. Dean looks terrified for Cas and perplexed by what this woman is saying. “Dean, do you remember the angel of death who came for Cas, because he could hear his pain? Take my hand Dean, and let me show you what Cas showed me”. Dean reluctantly takes the angel’s hand, she places her other hand on Dean’s head.

It’s like a bad dream, Dean sees clearly the consequences of Cas’s rebellion. The violence, the abuse he endured from the other angels, “Cas, you can’t stay” “stop telling me you don’t know, fix it” “of course your problems come first” Cas’s possessions, the leviathans, “Dean I’m afraid I may kill myself” “he has this weakness, he likes you” “I’m going to cut out your weakness” “his true weakness is revealed” “Cas damn it get your feathery ass down here” “you have fallen in every way possible” “I rebelled I did it all for you” “Cas… Cas… Cas… we need, you better, you have to… fix this… do that” “I need you here” “Cas I’m praying to you” “I need you” “I love you” “nobody cares your broken Cas”. 

The angel shows Dean 8 years of torment while under charge of the Winchesters. Dean snaps out of it, it’s been five minutes, five minutes flooded with 8 years of pain. Dean looks over at Cas’s vessel, “Cas” Dean cries, tears welling up “Why didn’t you say something?” “he did Dean… you just ignored him, you turned a deaf ear to him, he prayed to you Dean Winchester as much as you prayed to him ”.

“So, I’m what being punished? You’re going to take Cas away? Give him a time out?” “Dean, you don’t get it do you? We are taking Cas permanently, he’s not coming back. He’s in Heaven’s jail right now waiting to have his memory wiped clean. He will forget his pain and the source of his pain, you Dean Winchester. He will be reassigned to another hunter and his vessel will be burned so he can’t return to it”. “No… not happening. You’re not taking Cas from us” Dean declares “Dean you don’t have a say in the matter, I’m sorry. I will however give you a few moments to say your good-byes” “Lady you aren’t listening, you aren’t taking Cas, I’ll call Chuck and…” “who do you think sent me Dean?” “no Chuck wouldn’t” “Dean, the pain that you have cause throughout the years, you don’t appreciate… you’ve never appreciated… you had an angel of the Lord by your side, the one that beat down the gates of Hell to rescue you and what have you done to thank him? Nothing!” “That’s not true, I… I… care”. “Look at how pathetic you are, you can’t even admit to yourself… say your good-byes Dean, it’s time for Cas to go. He’ll be happy when he’s free”. 

Dean looks at Sam “what do I do”? “I don’t know man, look I hate to admit it, but she kind of had a point, maybe we did take advantage of the fact… and maybe we weren’t the best… I don’t know Dean. I’ll leave you two alone”. Sam takes his leave and sits in the living room not feeling it appropriate to take time away from Dean in making his amends, Cas and Dean really were closer.

Dean sits beside Cas trying to make words and sentences, he leans his elbows on his knees, folds his hands and rests his head on them, almost like he’s… praying. Dean starts crying, searching for the words in the one place he never looks, his heart. 

“Cas, I’m not saying good-bye, I’m not. I’m not losing you and I’m not leaving you, I can’t. I had no idea the pain, but if you come back… look I know I haven’t always been there. I see now I haven’t always been that kind to you. But I need you to hear me buddy. I meant it when I said I need you and I can’t picture you not being here. Every time you have ever left I always felt hopelessly lost. I know I never said… what you needed to hear. I never told you how important you were, I never appreciated you. I think in my own sick way I was pushing you away because I knew I didn’t deserve your… I still remember that statement every day “you don’t think you deserve to be saved” and I don’t. I never knew why you chose me… how you could care for such a dick. I was so scared, I lost so many people I cared about I was afraid to lose you and how much it would kill me if I let you in. Cas, I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner, well not in so many words anyway… Cas I do love you, please don’t go”. Dean leans over Cas’s vessel and kisses it on the forehead “please come back Cas”.

A bright light shone in the room as Castiel returns to his vessel. He looks at Dean and smiles “Dean I heard you” in Dean’s joy to see Cas, he kisses him. Dean rests his forehead on Cas’s and cries. “Don’t leave again Cas… stay. I need you”.   
The angel returns to the room knocking on the door to announce her entrance. Dean turns around “look lady you’re not taking him”! “No, I’m not” she admits. “You’ve redeemed yourself… and Cas. We needed you to confess and apologize, we needed you to admit yourself. The only way we knew how was to threaten taking him away. Cas can stay under one condition. Love each other”. Dean nods to the woman “in our own way… on our terms”. Dean admits. “That’s all we can hope for”, the angel smiles and disappears. Sam returns to the commotion “Cas” Sam exclaims. Dean walks up to Sam “Cas and I have a lot of talking to do… making up to do. Just give us some time Sam” “of course Dean” Sam smiles “it’s about damn time”. Sam leaves and it’s just Dean and Cas alone. Dean rubs his head “where do I begin”? Dean sits beside Cas and takes him by the hand.


End file.
